Ume Heisuke
Ume Heisuke is the main characters of Shinsengumi Mew Mews. She's the ancestor of Todo Heisuke, the Captain of the Eighth Unit of the Shinsengumi. She infused with the DNA of the Cave Lion. 'Appearance' 'Ume' Ume has pale skin complexion and short dark red hair, usually in thick twin-tails paired with dark red eyes. At school she wears the Hinata High School uniform with below the knee white socks. Her café uniform is a bright red dress with a light red collar, a white apron with light red hems, a light red ribbon tied around the waist and white below the knee socks with red accents paired with bright red slip-ons. 'Mew Mars' TBA 'Backstory' Ume was born into a normal sized family with her mother, father and older brother. She was always being spoiled by her family when she was growing up as a child. She was always told stories of her ancestor, Todo Heisuke which she greatly enjoyed to hear since he was like a hero to her despite not actually seeing him in person but the stories was what made him her hero. She never had any friends growing up due to her always scaring the others in her class which made them not like her. When she entered high school her parents gave her Kazusanosuke Kaneshige which was a sword that her ancestor, Todo Heisuke owned. 'Personality' Ume is sweet and caring. She loves to tease Kanna and Midori a lot due to their dislike to scary stories or anything horror related but she does it not to be mean as she knows those two are sensitive. She hates it when people take her special sword without her permission since it once belonged to her ancestor and was given to her. 'Abilities' 'Weapons' Ume owns one sword named "Kazusanosuke Kaneshige" which was also owned by her ancestor, Todo Heisuke. She loves her sword and never lets anyone take it without her permission. 'Mew Mew' As Mew Mars, her weapon is Mars Spear. * It's based on Mars/Ares Spear. * Her attack is Ribbon Mars Strike! 'Other Information' * Race: Human * Unit: Captain of the Eighth Unit * Swords: Kazusanosuke Kaneshige * Ancestor: Tōdō Heisuke Captain of the Eighth Unit * status: Alive * Occupation: High School student, Shinsengumi Mew Mew * Abilities: Fire Based 'Relationships' 'Family' 'Ran and Tobi Heisuke' She gets along well with her parents. She loves them and will do basically anything they say, well except things that annoy her. 'Madara Heisuki' She loves her older brother a lot is clingy towards him. Despite that they do argue sometimes like siblings would normally do, but otherwise they get along well. 'Todo Heisuke' She enjoys and admires her ancestor a lot. Despite only knowing of him in stories, it's like they knew each other in person as she can really get and image of him whenever they talk about him to her. 'Friends' 'Enemies' 'Development' Her birthday is on the same day that her ancestor; Tōdō Heisuke died on. 'Etymology' Ume: Means Plum in Japanese. Mars: Mars (Greek: Ares) is the god of War. Tōdō Heisuke: Tōdō Heisuke was a samurai of Japan's late Edo period who served as the eighth unit captain of the Shinsengumi. His full name was Tōdō Heisuke Fujiwara no Yoshitora. Tōdō was from Edo, Musashi Province. Very little is known about his origin. Although he was said to be an illegitimate child of Tōdō Takayuki, the 11th generation lord of the Tsu domain, this is highly debatable. However, one argument some use in favor of this theory is the fact that he possessed a sword made by Kazusa no suke Kaneshige, who was a swordmaker under the patronage of the Tsu domain; and that such a sword would be difficult for a mere rōnin to obtain, even by heritage. Another point that suggests possible Tsu domain heritage is his formal given name, Yoshitora, which shares a character in common with the name of the first Tōdō lord of Tsu, Tōdō Takatora. 'Trivia' * The Cave Lion became extinct about 13,000 years ago. The spelaea cave lion formed a contiguous population from Europe to Alaska over the Bering land bridge. It was widely distributed from the Iberian peninsula, Southeast Europe, Great Britain, Central Europe, East European Plain, across most of northern Eurasia into Canada and Alaska. * She shares the same Japanese voice actress as Konan from Naruto. * Her English voice actress is the same as Konan from Naruto. 'Gallery' Mew Mars.png|Mew Mars Ume Heisuke -School-.png|Ume Heisuke Uniform Ume Heisuke.png|Ume Heisuke Café Uniform Cave Lion.jpg|Cave Lion Mars.jpg|Mars Category:Princess Mew Category:Mews with Feline Genes Category:Shinsengumi Mew Mews Category:Mews with Extinct Animal Genes Category:Weapon Users: Blades Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mews who are ancestors of the famous Shinsengumi Members Category:Mew Mews Category:Red Mews Category:Shinsengumi Mew Mews Characters Category:Members of Shinsengumi Mew Mews Category:Weapon Users: Spear Category:Weapon Users: Fire